Obsessed
by KayTheCap
Summary: When Bella finally gets to play hero, she has no idea what she's getting involved in. And what happens when a dark angel becomes obsessed with our favorite cold-skinned heroine? Adopted from AlarataraWitchIce, Chapters 3 and onward are rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is SnipsxXx, just with a different account. I decided to change to this account just for a fresh start, I suppose.**

**The first TWO chapters belong to AlarataraWitchIce, which she wrote!**

I was racing through the woods, running from the house where Emmet was telling his horribly crude jokes. I just had to get away for a little while. Well, at least, that's what I told Edward when he wanted to come with me. I decided to go to the baseball clearing. Where I could finally sit and think on my own.

I was about fifty yards from the clearing when I froze. I could sense a young girl and an older boy in the clearing.

"A-ya, you cannot resist for much longer, just give in now and save yourself the trouble," a voice purred, trying to be seductive. Well, he wasn't doing a very good job. I immediately feared for the girl. What if she wasn't strong enough to fight him and get away? I watched hesitantly from between the bushes.

A man with the same as Jacob's complexion had the girl backed against a tree. He had his hands on either side of her, trapping her there. I looked down farther and saw he was pinning her hands to her sides. She had no chance. _Yea, I get to play hero,_I thought sarcastically.

I looked closer for a millisecond and saw beautiful sapphire tattoos all over the girl. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear. She needed help. I started growling loudly, trying to frighten the boy. It worked. But he wasn't frightened. He looked towards where my growling was coming from with curiosity. I growled and snarled louder.

Now he looked alarmed. I stalked out of the bushes slowly, ducked in my hunting crouch. I bared my teeth at the boy. He looked at me with…wonder? Well, luckily I knew how to fight (thanks to Emmet). I took off towards them, across the wide clearing. I slammed my fist into the guy's face, ignoring a particularly annoying rustling sound. I looked toward the girl with concern; she was cowering behind me. I spread my arms wide in front of her.

I looked back at the boy and saw what was the source of the rustling sound. The boy had midnight-black wings. He started towards me and I growled and pulled my lips back farther off my teeth. He stepped back slightly.

"I think it best if you leave." I hissed at the boy. He narrowed his eyes at me and took one last fleeting glance at the girl and his humongous wings lifted him into the sky. Once he was out of sight, I turned to the girl who was eyeing me with a terrified expression.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, wishing to take back all that I had just done. She knew something was wrong with me. The girl nodded, looking a bit breathless.

"Yes, thank you. I don't know how far he would've gone." she said, staring at where the guy had left.

"What's your name?" I asked, taking her shaking hand in my gloved ones.

"Zoey. Zoey Redbird." she said, shaking my hand. She pulled her coat tighter around her. I noticed what I was dressed in. A pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a sheer white blouse. She wasn't wearing a rain coat; it was a thin purple sweater. I was wearing a blood-red trench coat that just about brushed the ground.

"I'm Isabella Cullen. But call me Bella unless you want to meet death." I joked, taking my coat from my shoulders. "Here, put this on." I handed her the coat. I was always warm enough. Even thought I technically wasn't. Ha.

"Thank you." Zoey said in gratitude, snuggling deeper into the coat.

"Do you want to come back to my house? It's not that far from here, and we can get you something to warm you up quicker than a coat." I asked Zoey as she shivered. "And maybe some better protection than just me. Not that I'm that bad at fighting." I smiled.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Bella," Zoey threw her arms around my neck. I stiffened for a moment, and then hugged her back. We separated and I pointed in the direction of my house. I knew it by heart now.

"This way." I said and started off at a brisk pace.

"Jeez, Bella!" Zoey complained, "We're not racing! You can take your time, you know." I looked back and saw her silently laughing at me. I chuckled.

"Not my fault you're so slow!" I called back to her, but I walked slightly slower. I knew that Alice would've seen my decision to rescue Zoey, and so she was probably waiting with everyone at home. I sighed. "Zoey?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Bella?" Zoey answered in a small voice. I looked back at her again and saw her looking around at all the green surrounding us. I stopped and she soon caught up with her. It took no time at all to find her pace and walk at it.

"Can I speed this up just a little bit?" I asked. Zoey nodded and looked around, obviously searching for a car. It wasn't that I was worried about whether or not we'd get there before Emmet exploded, but there was the danger of the winged dude coming back. I chuckled and tried to appear nonchalant. "No, I don't have a car here. I need you to climb on my back."

To say that Zoey was shocked was an understatement. To my surprise, she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right." Zoey said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, still giggling slightly.

"No, I'm serious, Zoey. Climb on my back, or I'll put you on it." I said, slightly ticked off. Zoey's expression became serious again.

"Okay, okay. Jeesh. No need to be so harsh, Bella." Zoey grumbled as she walked over to me. I bent slightly and let her jump onto my back. Like I had done with Edward so long ago.

"This is going to be fast, so hold on!" I yelled and locked her knees around my waist. Zoey tucked her head against my shoulder blade and I could feel her clench her arms, that were wrapped around my neck.

Zoey stayed silent throughout the trip home, which only took about five seconds. When I came to a screeching halt in front of my house, Zoey almost fell off.

"Zoey, you can get off now." I chuckled. Zoey slid off my back with grace and then squinted at the light pouring out of the house. "Time to face the music." I grumbled under my breath, rather afraid of what my family would do when they saw that I brought a human back to our house…

I opened the glass door and stepped into the house. I gestured for Zoey to follow. When she did, I shouted for my family to meet in the living room. "Carlisle! Esme! Emmet! Alice! Rosalie! Edward! Jasper!" I called in a tone that was the equivalent to a human's yell.

Edward was at my side quickly; he merely had to stand up from his piano bench and wrap his arms around my waist. I grinned at his presence as I always did, but alas I had to push him away. I tried to communicate with him that I had to stand with Zoey. He didn't seem to understand.

When the rest of the family was gathered in the room, I decided to explain why Zoey was standing in the house.

"Well, you're probably all wondering who this is, and why she is here. Her name is Zoey, and I just got to play hero. There was this dude-,"

"His name is Kalona," Zoey added quietly.

"Okay, Kalona, then, was trapping Zoey, and he was probably going to hurt her. Kind of like what was going to be done to me in Port Angeles. Remember, Edward?" Edward clenched his jaw and nodded. "So I saved Zoey, and she was going to freeze to death in the forest if I hadn't taken her back here. Or a bear or some other wild animal would've killed her." I said cheerfully. "And, I wanted to know the story on why, uh, Kalona, had _wings_."

Edward looked at me curiously, like I was going insane or something. Zoey looked horrified. Carlisle and Esme looked at Zoey as she cleared her throat.

"Kalona is…different, I guess you could say. He…isn't of this earth. He's a fallen angel." Zoey said.

"So he's some dude that was once good but then did something terrible and turned into a bad guy?" Emmet asked, suddenly interested. Zoey looked slightly intimidated by him, but I bet that was because of his appearance. I was scared of Emmet the first time I saw him, too. But then I married his brother, and he became my big brother bear.

"Yeah. There's actually a prophecy about him. If only I could remember it…" Zoey paused for a moment, her face scrunched up, trying hard to think. I shared a look with my family. "Now I remember!" Zoey shouted, causing me to jump.

"_Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise_

_When earth's power bleeds sacred red_

_The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise_

_He shall be washed from his entombing bed._

_Through the hand of the dead he is free_

_Terrible beauty, monstrous sight_

_Ruled again they shall be_

_Woman shall kneel to his dark might_

_Kalona's song sounds sweet_

_As we slaughter with cold heat_." Zoey concluded.

Okay, the poem was chilling, that much was obvious.

"You honestly think that we believe that?" Rosalie sneered, teeth bared. Zoey cringed back slightly. I laid a hand on her shoulder and glared at Rosalie.

"Well, I do." I said, looking back at Zoey. Zoey thanked me with her eyes.

"Ugh…I wish I could go home…" Zoey sighed quietly. So quietly that only my ears caught it.

"Zoey, we can fly you anywhere you want." I said.

"Bella, this isn't a matter of money. I live so far away from here that you wouldn't be able to get me back if you tried." Zoey insisted.

"Zoey, money isn't an object with my family-" Zoey cut me off.

"Bella, what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't live in this dimension! I live in a different, alternate universe! I only got here because my goddess told me to look for you! And now that I found you, I don't know how to get back!" Zoey cried, burying her face in her hands. She was looking for me? Why?

"Your goddess?" Carlisle asked. He was intrigued. He'd never heard of someone worshiping a goddess before, and her markings looked rather interesting to him, I could tell.

"My goddess, Nyx. She's the goddess of the night. I'm a vampyre fledgling." Zoey said simply, sighing again.

"A vampyre?" I asked. Surely she hadn't meant so say 'vampire'? Had she?

"A vampyre." Zoey said surely, uncovering her face and looking me straight in the eyes.

"You can't be a vampire. Vampires have cold skin, red, gold, or black eyes, and they don't have tattoos on their face and body." I said. Zoey stared curiously at me and then fear took over her eyes. She backed away from me and toward the door.

I glanced over at Emmet. He bolted over to the door and Zoey crashed into him. She turned to him and backed away again.

"Zoey," I spoke softly, to reassure her, "you're in no danger while you're here with my family. We may not be the kind of vampire that you are, but we don't drink human blood. We feed only on the blood of animals."

Zoey ran over to me and practically hid behind me. She was terrified of my family, I didn't need Jasper's gift to see that.

"Zoey, you need to trust us. We'll find some way to get you back home," I murmured to her softly. She relaxed slightly at my voice and closed her eyes.

She muttered something intelligible under her breath and a feeling so wonderful filled me that I jumped about three feet in the air.

"To truly understand me, you need to know my story." Zoey said, opening her eyes again. Her heart rate slowed to the normal for a human.

"A few months ago, back in my own dimension, a vampyre tracker sought me out at my school, and Marked me. That's the crescent moon on my forehead. Then I went straight to my grandma Redbird. That's actually her last name; Redbird. Sylvia Redbird.

"I tripped and fell while I was climbing the bluffs on her lavender farm and I got knocked out. I was bleeding a lot, too. That's when I had an out-of-body experience and I met the goddess of night, Nyx. She told me that I was going to be her eyes and ears in this world, and that I needed to defeat a great evil.

"Then I was gifted with the ability to control the five elements. Water, fire, earth, air, and spirit.

"At first, I thought that that person would be Aphrodite, a fledgling who used to be the leader of the Dark Daughters, they're like the cheerleaders of the House Of Night, the place where fledgling vampyres go through the Change to become real vampyres.

"Then I thought it would be Neferet, the High Priestess of the House Of Night. She was also my mentor for a while, and a true mother figure to me, but then I found out that she was evil, and then I realized that she was just a pawn in the grand scheme of Kalona.

"Kalona was once the warrior of Nyx, until he became so infatuated with her that he failed to protect her, and she kicked him out of her realm. When he fell, he fell onto earth, and eventually found the Cherokee tribe, the one that Grandma Redbird is descended from. He raped and abused the women of the tribe, and bended them to his will. As for the boys and men…they saw nothing wrong with him because they, too were under his spell.

"Whenever one of his children lived, they were odd things, unrecognizable of any species. They were ravens with the eyes and limbs of a man. They will do anything for Kalona and his way of life, even kill. And they are immortal. Even Kalona himself.

"When the Cherokee finally got fed up with Kalona, five Ghigua Women-they're like the spiritual leaders of each tribe-gathered together and created a girl out of clay and made her come to life with their blood. They named her A-ya, which means 'me' in Cherokee.

"They had A-ya trap Kalona deep in a tunnel in the earth. And, apparently, I am her descendent. I am A-ya reincarnated.

"Kalona only wanted A-ya because he wasn't able to have her. That's why he wants me now. Also because I keep refusing him." Zoey chocked slightly on her next words, "Bella, he knows that you're unattainable. He knows somehow that he won't be able to get to you without a fight. He's not going to stop until he has you. I'm so sorry you were dragged into this."

Zoey's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from my penetrating gaze. I wasn't going down without a fight. I wasn't going to give in to some fallen angel who intruded onto my family's life. I was going to _destroy_that creep…

For my sake. For Edward's sake. For Zoey's sake. And…for Nyx's sake. At that last thought, my skin started to burn. I groaned and hugged my arms close to my body.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Zoey ask. But I only heard it dimly, like I was somewhere else. The words didn't really register in my brain until I thought hard about them.

"No." I moaned and felt myself fall to the floor, unable to stop myself. I was a vampire. I should be able to control my physical movements. I heard Edward growl and wheel to crouch over me.

I was sucked into a portal of blackness.

When I sat up, I felt tingly and light. Like gravity didn't have a hold on me. And then I looked around. I hissed and growled when I realized that I was no longer in my living room.

I was in a cave, watching a scene unfold. And, even more odd, there was a gorgeous woman standing beside me, watching it as well with a sad expression.

"What's going on?" I asked her, looking for some advice. The woman looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"You're watching Kalona being trapped, over one-hundred years ago." she said in a melodic voice. It flowed like a river.

"But-" I was cut off.

"Shh, all will be explained in time, Bella. Do not fret." with that, she turned back to the scene.

Kalona, obviously, was pinning a young maiden against the stone wall of the cave. With a shock, I realized that the girl looked a lot like Zoey. She had the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin. And the same symbols all over her body. Well, all that wasn't covered with a white buckskin dress.

And what was worse was the fact that Zoey wasn't fighting him. She was welcoming his every touch with one of her own. Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't look away. That is, until I heard five woman chanting magically from the mouth of the cave.

They reached the pair, and Zoey started dissolving back into what looked like solid clay. I was shocked, to say the least. Kalona slumped in her stone arms, defeated, while the women sealed the mouth of the cave, up to five feet from Kalona and Zoey.

"Bella, you need to follow me, now." the woman said, tugging lightly at my arm.

"What?" I asked, dazed. "Oh, right."

"This way, daughter." she said, pulling me along. We reached a high bluff. The smell of lavender filled my nose.

"Why did you show me that scene between Kalona and Zoey? And who are you?" I blurted out. There must have been a method to this lady's madness.

"Daughter, I am Nyx. And as for your first question, you need to understand Kalona to be able to defeat him." she said, smiling brightly.

"You're the vampyre goddess?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, Daughter." Nyx said patiently. "And it's also true the Kalona was once my warrior."

"Wait, I need to defeat Kalona?" Nyx nodded, "Can I at least have Zoey's help?"

"Of course, Daughter." Nyx replied, taking my hand.

"How do I defeat Kalona? I mean he's been imprisoned and then released, how do I destroy him?" I asked desperately, "What powers do I have? I'm just your average ordinary everyday vampire! I have no special power besides a mental shield. That wouldn't help against a physical attack! Especially since he's immortal, too. He can't be killed!" I was becoming hysterical. Nyx laid her hand on my cheek and I immediately calmed down. Her touch was like a cool wind coming over me, soothing and clean.

"Daughter, Zoey is there to help you. Be patient and the answer will come. Do not fret. Now, you must get back to the realm of the vampyres. There, you will find the House of Night, where you will be sent. Zoey is expected back there with a visitor, anyway." Nyx gave me a sly grin. "That visitor happens to be you, Bella."

"But I thought all vampyres were supposed to have those weird tattoos!" I cried. Oh, how I wished my life was normal…

"That's why I'm giving you those 'weird tattoos', Bella." Nyx told me, bringing her hands up to my face and closing her eyes.

And my eyes flashed open. I was back in the living room. I saw my family staring down at me in concern. Edward held his hand out to me and pulled me up to my feet.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked worriedly. I nodded mutely and stared at Zoey, who was looking around the big white room.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I'm fine." I said. I thought hard about what the markings on Zoey meant. North, south, east, west, above, below, and spirit. Not questioning how I knew, I looked at each symbol on Zoey's arm. I could point out every single one and what it meant.

Zoey turned to me and her eyes widened.

"Uh, everyone?" Zoey asked loudly, "Can you leave Bella and I alone for a moment?" they all left the room as fast as they could.

"Why'd you do that, Zoey?" I asked curiously.

"Because of this." Zoey took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom that nobody used anymore. Not since I'd been human.

She turned me toward the mirror. What I saw made me gasp. I raised my hand to my forehead and touched the black crescent moon that rested there.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is, once again, AlarataraWitchIce's. The next one will be mine. : )**

I stared for a long time at my forehead and my cheek bones. Tattoos stretched there, as well. Yes, my crescent moon was black, but in some places, they were just outlines of tattoos in black, and my stark white skin showed through the lines.

Zoey looked at me and smiled. She had straight, white teeth that glimmered in the light.

"Bella, we need to get back to my realm. Now." she said, taking my hand and tugging me out of the bathroom, to the living room.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward called, rushing into the room and snatching my arm away from Zoey, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Edward, I'm fine," I reassured him, bringing a hand up to stroke his face. He sucked in shocked gasp and stepped slightly back from me. "What's wrong?" I asked him, appalled, looking over my appearance and not finding anything out of place.

"Bella, why'd you do it?" Edward asked, his upper lip curling in disgust. I could feel my eyes fill with tears that would never fall. I didn't understand what he meant. What had I done?

"What? What? I don't understand what you're talking about!" I yelled, frustrated. Zoey looked sympathetically at me and mouthed, 'your eyes'.

I sprinted to the bathroom and saw a small detail that I'd overlooked before. I'd been so focused on the tattoos that I hadn't noticed my eyes. My irises were completely blood red. When did that happen? I wasn't a newborn anymore…

"Zoey!" I cried out, searching for answers. I heard her run quickly into the bathroom and embrace me. She stroked my hair calmingly and shushed me like a mother would. "What's happening to me?"

"You're becoming a vampyre. Vampyres don't drink animal's blood. You'll need human blood. Unless, of course, you want to go insane and grow weak." Zoey soothed me.

"I think you're right, Zoey. We do need to get back to your realm." I gulped and picked Zoey up in my arms. I sprinted out the front door before anyone could stop me. I looked back at my family for a split second and saw their shocked faces. I saw Edward's remorse.

I turned and continued running to the very same clearing that I'd saved Zoey in.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Deep in the Olympic Rainforest, a huge white mansion with bright lights pouring out sat. Over the sound of the rain, nobody would've been able to hear the shouting an accusations that a certain bronze-haired boy was gushing. Well…nobody…except the winged immortal that was sitting in a tree outside the big house.

Kalona followed the quickly moving pair to the clearing where he'd first seen her. The dark-haired, red-eyed beauty. She had been harshly judged by her mate and was seeking comfort…but…

_Hmm_…Kalona thought, still watching_, they're going to Zoey's realm? Perhaps I should take the unknown beauty on a little…_detour_._

Kalona, being the master of Darkness that he was, summoned up several tendrils of the sticky blackness and commanded it to take the form of the red-headed male he'd seen earlier.

He grinned and bowed to Kalona.

"Lure the red-eyed female into the forest. Look at her mind; she'll come easily if you play the right card," Kalona ordered the clone. The fake vampire put on a fake crooked smile and went off to set the trap.

Kalona grinned wickedly. All was going according to his plan.

And now, to watch and play his part.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Zoey jumped out of my arms and walked back to the tree that she'd been pinned to. She searched through the bushes for a moment, and came away with a canvas bag. Hm…I hadn't noticed that before.

She pulled out five candles and a mechanical lighter. I watched her as she placed them in an odd formation on the grass that seemed pointless to me, but I'm sure that it made perfect sense to her.

"Bella, step within the circle that the candles have created," I did as I was told, and Zoey continued speaking, "Air, you breathe life into everything and blow away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." Zoey said and lit the yellow candle. We immediately surrounded by a miniature whirl-wind.

"Fire, you keep us warm and burn away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." she lit the red candle. A warm, tingling sensation licked at my skin.

"Water, you bathe us in serenity and wash away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." I got the unfamiliar feeling of water licking at my feet.

"Earth, you embrace us every day and battle away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." the air was filled with the sound of birds chirping and the scent of apples.

"Spirit, you fill me with my soul for which I am eternally thankful and you defend us against all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." Zoey lit the final candle and a silvery light connected all the candles. I was standing in the middle of a physical circle of light.

Spirit filled me and made me shiver and gasp. It was so light, so happy, it made me shudder. All of a sudden, I felt something prodding at my mind. I threw it back with my shield, suddenly alert.

"Bella?" I heard a smooth voice ask. I looked to the west side of the clearing and saw…Edward? "Will you speak with me for a moment? I'd like to apologize." His copper hair gleamed like blood in the light of the flames.

"Zoey, may I?" I asked, looking back at Zoey. Zoey shrugged and nodded mutely.

My stride was confident as I walked over to my husband. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my weight to one of my legs. "What, Edward? I thought you just accused me of killing a human. Why do you feel so different now?" I held up my hand to cut him off as he tried to explain, "Ugh. It doesn't even matter. I need to go, anyway. 'Apology', if that's what you came here for, not accepted." I tried to turn around, but something freezing caught my arm. It was cold, even to me, so I jumped and yanked my arm away. I hissed at Edward, whose eyes weren't a hungry black, but a scary black.

I heard a twig snap, and assumed it was Zoey, so I turned around and opened my mouth to speak, but I saw it was a tongue of black flames licking up the trunk of a tree. I growled and saw that the rest of the trees were also being consumed with the black. I tried to force my shield out, to keep the obvious mental illusion at bay, but it didn't work. The flames penetrated my shield like they actually physically existed.

Then they must have…

I looked up with wide eyes, doing my best to escape, but I found it was no use. It was sticky, it was incredibly strong, and it was as cold as a human sticking their hand in a vat of liquid nitrogen. And it _hurt_…

I couldn't think of a vampire that could do this; they would've joined the Volturi or taken it over by now, and nobody had heard word of that. No, this wasn't a vampire's doing. This was…total Darkness.

My legs buckled. To stop my falling, I put my hand forward and was horrified when it stuck to the blackness. A bolt of electricity went through the blackness. If I'd been struck by lightning, it wouldn't have hurt. If I'd sat in a bathtub and dropped a plugged-in hairdryer or toaster in there, it wouldn't have hurt. But this was painful. For an instant, I was paralyzed. I collapsed on my side, unable to move.

The Darkness practically swallowed me whole. I took a breath and looked up at the sky for what seemed like the last moment I would live. It was full; glowing like a perfect orb in the night sky. It seemed to bright, too happy. What I smelled, however, opened my senses and made me even more alert.

The sticky blackness that enveloped me smelled like blood mixed with chocolate; seductive and dangerous and desirable.

And the glowing moon was the last thing I saw before the blackness covered my eyes.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

The Darkness melted from the dark-haired female as Kalona strode toward her. She was truly special; he'd never seen anyone put up that much fight against his power. He had almost…lost. She was strong, all right.

Kalona's eyes narrowed as he saw the crescent moon on her forehead. _Ah, Nyx and her mysterious ways._

In fact, the girl unconscious on the ground resembled Nyx more than Zoey resembled A-ya. And she was a direct reincarnation of the clay maiden.

Here, in the forest, with her dark hair fanned out around her, lilac eyelids closed, pale face relaxed, she was a true vision.

"What did you do to her?" Kalona heard a high-pitched voice from behind him ask. He turned and saw Zoey standing there. She was looking in horror at the dark-haired maiden's lifeless form. But he could tell that she was also very angry.

"I merely need to talk to her. Be lucky it's her and not you, A-ya." Kalona said, defensive.

Zoey gasped and ran through the trees, back to the clearing. Ha. She thought that her goddess would help keep the maiden from me. But Nyx couldn't do anything here.

Kalona grinned and scooped the unconscious, surprisingly cold-skinned girl in his arms. His temperature was slightly lower than hers, but he could tell that she was much colder than a normal vampyre. And she had no heartbeat.

Kalona's wings lifted himself and his passenger into the sky. He could see Zoey, frantically speaking to the elements, as he ripped a hole in the fabric of the dimension. It was like ripping a piece of paper on the backdrop of a play.

Suddenly, the pair weren't in the vampire's dimension, but rather, the fallen angel's dimension. The country in which they arrived was Italy, where Kalona had an island waiting for them. He hadn't followed Zoey through her portal to the maiden's dimension to bring her back with him, per say, but he had planned to take Zoey. And that hadn't worked because he'd gotten distracted.

When Kalona had the pale girl resting comfortably in a large bed, he knew the rest of his plan. Neferet had to go. He picked up an antique sword from the wall and walked straight to the chambers that he supposedly shared with the High Priestess.

The sword had recently been sharpened by one of his children; he could cut through animal skin with it. Vampyre skin would be no problem. Neferet was watching him intently as he strode through the door and straight to the bed. Neferet had known his plan; she knew that he was going to bring something-or, rather, someone-back from the alternate dimension.

"Wait, what are you do-?" Neferet's frantic voice cut off as Kalona plunged the sword into her chest. The light left her eyes, the sword stayed in her heart, and blood spurted everywhere. And so, the darkness that was Neferet died with a look of shock on her face.

Kalona heard the sounds of deep sniffing. Wait, sniffing? Kalona was rather confused, but then he remembered that it was coming from the room where he'd put the ice-cold maiden.

With his immortal speed, he raced to her, opening the door and seeing the young girl drawing in deep breaths through her nose, her eyes pitch black. There was something hungry in those eyes, Kalona noticed. Something that made her look like a starving wolf, or something that was much more dangerous than he.

The object of his obsession turned to look at him slowly, like you'd see the people possessed do in horror movies. And he was almost scared of her.

Her lips peeled back from her teeth to reveal two rows of visibly razor-sharp white teeth. They were dripping with a clear substance that Kalona could tell wasn't spit. She launched herself at him, knocking them both backwards and sinking her teeth into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my new, remade version. :) Hope you enjoy!**

When I first awoke, all I could think about was the searing pain that I felt. It was in my throat, it made me thirsty, it made me want blood. The thought of the red liquid made me want to scream. I inhaled deeply, trying to smell anything, anyone. Suddenly I smelt it, though it wasn't exactly blood, though the smell was still rusty, so I knew it _was_ blood.

The door swung open a few moments after. I didn't bother to look at who it was, all I knew was I needed their blood. I bared my teeth, venom dripping from them, and launched myself at him. I bit into his neck, relieved that the blood came flowing into my mouth. I hesitated after biting; this was… different! It tasted dark.

In the moment I hesitated, Kalona saw it as a way of pushing me off. He rolled on top of me, pinning my hands down to the floor. I let out a snarl.

"Let me go," I struggled, needing the blood. I saw it dripping from his neck, and I whimpered. It was so close, if I could only…

"How can I trust you?" Kalona said with a small smile. "You are a strong one. My, my, looks like I'll have to keep my eyes on you at all times. Keep you at my side until you realize who exactly is winning here." His smile grew bigger. "Ahhh, you remind me of Nyx." He said as I shook my head.

"Let go!" I cried, not even paying attention to the words he spoke. Only later would it register what he said. I thrashed my head back and forth, trying to kick and hit him.

I had never felt so weak before, compared to now. I didn't like it, not at all. It wasn't what I was used to; I was used to always being the strong one. But now I was being pinned down, and it was frustrating.

As if reading my mind, Kalona said, "I am simply a stronger being, my Beauty." Kalona put both my hands in one of his, and with the other he traced the crescent moon on my face.

I flipped my head up and went to bite his finger, but he was too quick. He pulled away with a small chuckle.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kalona murmured. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered softly, "Nice try."

I let out a whimper. "Please," I whispered. "I need... blood."

Kalona smiled, which I was really starting to hate. "You will just have to wait." He got up, watching me.

I lifted myself up from the floor, staggering a little, and sat back down on the bed. How rude. Couldn't he see I needed blood? If I was such a prize to him, wouldn't he give me everything I need? I put my head in my hands and leaned back on the bed.

Kalona came up and kissed me quickly on the cheek. "I will be back, my Sweet...?"

I just stared at him, refusing to say anything.

Kalona smirked and walked away. "Alright then," he shrugged.

I sprang up and headed for the door, only to find it locked. Suddenly I thought of Cinderella, only I was no princess, and I had no special mice to help me out of this hideous room.

I looked towards the bed, the dresser, the mirror, the very small window at the top of the wall, but nothing came to me. No signs of a way on getting out of here. I let out a strangled scream and grabbed the mirror, slamming it on the ground.

The broken mirror showed the reflection of my face, the glass distorting my features. Suddenly, I felt like a monster. I was doing all this, for… for blood.

I shuddered, took a step back, and sat on the bed. The only other time I felt like this was when I first chased that human… Dear God! I'm a monster, a real one.

When I had finally settled down, an exhausted feeling overwhelmed me. I laid back, my eyes closing. Could I sleep? I haven't been able to for a long time... I sighed, my last thought before succumbing to sleep was, _Welcome to hell._

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Oh Nyx, what was I going to do?

Kalona took Bella back to his dimension! Oh, I hope the Cullen's didn't eat me.

I stopped at the front door of the Cullen house, panting and nearly falling over. I opened the door and leaned against the frame when I saw the three vampires by the door.

"Bella... Kalona... His dimension... Gone..." I panted.

Edward looked like a fish, his mouth closing and opening. "His dimension? What the hell! Why didn't you stop him?" he finally managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward, calm down," Carlisle looked back at Zoey. "Kalona and Bella went to Kalona's dimension?"

I shook my head. I told them the whole story from when we had left to just a few moments ago. "And that is why I'm here."

Esme looked shocked. Edward was clearly pissed off. Carlisle was deep in thought.

"What's going on?" A voice boomed. I looked up, startled, and noticed that the rest of the Cullen clan had come up behind the three. It was Emmett who had spoken.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I should have knew this was going to happen."

"What happened?" Alice asked, coming over and setting a dainty hand on my shoulder.

Esme murmured to them what had happened, while I started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "Do you know a way to get to his dimension? Kalona's?"

I nodded.

"Then let's go!"

"I can't bring every one of you, I hope you know that," I said, a bit annoyed.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, Alice, Zoey and I will go."

A grumble of protests went around, but Carlisle held up his hand.

"Let's go," I said, turning towards the door.

Well, this should be interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

Hours after I woke up (still thirsty and complaining, mind you) Kalona stepped in the room with a human beside him. The young boy had black hair that hung to his shoulders and brown eyes, which were full of fear. He had a tight blue shirt on, with baggy black jeans and just socks on.

I stepped towards them, not sure what was going on.

"Bella," the boy asked. My head tilted. "Bella! It's me. It's me, from school. It's Adam! Please, Bella, please help me."

"I'm sorry," I said half-heartedly as I grabbed his neck. His scream sounded out as I bit his neck, the warm liquid seeping out and into my mouth. I wanted to cry out in relief, but that would mean pausing my meal. I sucked all the blood I could, until I felt full and there was no more. I let him slump in my arms and put him on the ground.

I stared down at his lifeless body, my hands going up to my face, touching it gently. Did I still look human? Because I didn't feel that way.

Monster, you're a monster! I'm a monster…

The thoughts kept echoing, never shutting up. I fell to my knees next to the body of a boy I once knew. I fought to keep from crying, gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes closed. "I'm a monster," I whispered to myself. "Fuck!" I screamed, slamming my fist on the ground. "You made me!" I suddenly turned on Kalona.

Kalona looked at me questioningly. "Really, now?"

"You bastard!" I snarled. "You knew I wouldn't be able to resist, you gave me him! You didn't give me an animal on purpose."

Kalona smirked lightly. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"His family, friends," I groaned. "They'll miss him. They'll be empty without him. And it's all on you, Kalona. I killed him, but you were the one who really did!"

Kalona stayed silent, though I could tell he was getting annoyed with me.

I got up and stalked towards the bed, flopping on it. I was angry with him, with myself, with Edward, with everything! I started mumbling curses, my back turned to Kalona. Moments later, the small click of a door opening and closing was heard, then silence. I turned to the door, my theory correct.

I closed my eyes. In my mind appeared Nyx.

"Nyx, please," I cried out to her, trying to run to her, but my feet wouldn't budge. "Help me."

Nyx smiled and held out a hand, as though mocking my immobility. "Daughter, I am sorry. Zoey is coming, she will help you." Her figure was fading.

"No! Nyx, please, I beg you, do something! Help me, do anything, just help me get out of here."

She smiled once more before vanishing fully. I opened my eyes, my fingers curling to make fists in anger.

Zoey was coming? She was going to help me get out of here? Well, that was one piece of good news. But, _how?_

**Zoey P.O.V.**

I stood in the circle of candles, making sure they were in the proper place. I took a deep breath and turned to look at them. "You might want to stand in the circle, or else you're not going to go anywhere."

As soon as they stepped into the circle, I started to call the elements. "Air, you let us breathe and blow our fears all away; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." She lit the yellow candle. "Fire, you warm us and make us feel safe; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the red candle. "Water, you are what keeps us alive and well; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the blue candle. "Earth, you hold us up; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the green candle. Finally, I stood in the middle of the circle. "Spirit, you give us joy; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the purple candle and set it on the ground.

A black hole formed behind Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and I, taking us to the Fallen Angel's dimension.

We're coming Bella...

We all fell out of the sky and into Italy, most likely where Bella and Kalona were. Alice landed on the ground first, then Carlisle, then Edward, then I landed in Alice's arms. Ouch. I can't wait to see the bruise from that. I hopped from her arms and looked around.

In the distance, you could see a small town. Farther was a mini-version of a castle.

"There," I said, pointing towards the castle. "They're there."

All of them had questioning looks on their faces.

Answering their thoughts, I responded, "Kalona visits me in my dreams and, well, he took me here.

They all nodded. "Well," Carlisle said. "Let's go. We can make it to the village before sunset." He gestured to the sun, which was slowly dropping down.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

This room was giving me claustrophobia, it was so damn cramped. There was a bed in one corner, a dresser in the another, and one small window too high to reach and too small to climb out of.

The broken mirror was hidden under the dresser, where I intended to let it stay forever.

I heard the heavy footsteps before the door swung open. Kalona's eyes were furious. "I can't believe this!"

I looked up at him. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Your nail break or something?"

He turned towards me, a sneer on his face. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

I flinched, but glared fiercely. "Excuse me, but no, I don't! Would you mind filling me in on what I did?"

"You got Zoey and your weak little friends to come and save you!"

I laughed humorlessly. "Uhm, what? Think about it, you idiot! How can I send her a note or something telling her where I am, if I don't even know where she is or who she's with. I don't even know where I am!" I raised an eyebrow as though to prove my point. "I mean, I have no mental way of connecting with her, so…"

Kalona just stared at me, his eyes cold and calculating. "Fine, I see your point," he glanced away. "I need your name."

"Why?"

"Just tell me," he said.

"Be-" I paused. "Isabella."

"Good," he turned to me. "Now, sweet Isabella, I need your help."

Confused, I stood up and walked towards Kalona slowly. "With...?"

Kalona sighed and turned to me, wrapping me in his embrace. "With getting rid of them. Shall I kill them? Or shall we move somewhere else?"

I was about to say something, when something hit me. _...Zoey and your weak little friends..._

"Who are they? The other people, I mean. What do they look like?" I asked quickly, pulling myself out of his arms. Damn, those muscles were huge.

"One has blonde hair, tall, oldest looking, another has black hair, very short, and the other had bronze hair and he looked pretty angry," Kalona smirked. "Why, my Sweet Isabella?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped as I turned towards the door. He had left it open. Looking back to Kalona, he was still staring out the window. "It's just because..."

I dashed out the room suddenly, looking everywhere trying to escape. Hallway after hallway, door after door, I ran and opened each door until I found one leading outside.

"Isabella," Kalona called.

I was already out of the castle and running.

I ran as far and fast as I could before collapsing on a rock. I was suddenly tired, and exhaustion was pulling me down to sleep. I looked up and noticed I was in a forest. By the forest was most likely a village or town because there was plenty of noise; a few cars, lots of talking and laughter, and the slam of doors. The smell of food also wafted in through the trees.

I stood and walked out of the trees to find a small town in front of my eyes. There was a road leading outside of the huge wall that was there, which I started walking on. I warily came to the entrance and peeked in. The road led to a median and in the middle was a fountain, where people were gathered, talking and laughing. On the sides were little shops and further on down the road were a park and many houses, some with children playing outside.

I walked slowly into the town. The sun was setting and going behind the mountains. When people finally noticed me, the points and whispers and stares started because of the crescent upon my forehead. One man ran to a shop, the shop filled with the smell of baked bread. I looked around.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said to one woman, but she gathered her child and fled. I tried again.

"Sir, do you know English?" he just stared into my red eyes.

"Away, monster!" he finally cried out in an Italian accent and ran in the same direction of the other woman.

I glanced over to the bread shop, where the same man who had gone in was coming out with a group of people behind him. The others ran straight towards me, grabbing me in a huge hug.

"Bella!" They called.

The faces were Zoey, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward.


End file.
